supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lista de elementos beta de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U
Esta es una lista de elementos beta de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Personajes Ice Climbers Inicialmente, se tenía planeado incluir a los Ice Climbers como personajes jugables, pero tuvieron que ser removidos por limitaciones técnicas de la consola Nintendo 3DS. A pesar de ello, existe un glitch en la versión japonesa de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS, en la que, en una batalla en que el Aldeano y Dr. Mario estén presentes, si el Aldeano hace múltiples combos con más de 100% de daño acumulado, el público gritará "¡NANA, POPO!" —los nombres de los Ice Climbers— en lugar de "¡MURABITO!", el nombre del Aldeano en japonés.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nXSLNJ696bU Video demostrando el glitch en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS.] Este glitch también existe en la versión japonesa de Super Smash Bros. para Wii U, y se da raramente si el Aldeano se encuentra en un combate.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nXSLNJ696bU Video demostrando el glitch en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U.] Lucina, Dr. Mario y Pit Sombrío Originalmente, se tenía planeado que estos personajes aparecieran solo como trajes alternativos de Marth, Mario y Pit, respectivamente. Sin embargo, durante el desarrollo del juego, se decidió que tendrían su propio lugar en la pantalla de selección de personajes. Respecto a Dr. Mario, Masahiro Sakurai optó por dejarle sus ataques propios de Super Smash Bros. Melee, como las Megavitaminas, Dr. Tornado, su ataque aéreo hacia abajo, entre otros, pensando en que los fans veteranos preferirían ver al Dr. Mario original en vez de una copia de Mario. Zelda Las texturas de Zelda son diferentes en la versión final. Los dibujos que Zelda tiene en la parte inferior de su vestido son más grandes en las capturas de pantalla beta del juego. La parte blanca de su vestido también era más opaca y oscura en las primeras imágenes que se mostraron. Zelda usando su ataque normal contra Samus en la Senda Arco Iris SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Imagen BETA de Zelda. Texturas de Zelda en la versión final SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Su vestido en la versión final. Roy Dentro de los archivos del juego hay un modelo sin utilizar perteneciente a Roy. Este es muy similar al modelo final, pero carece de los mechones de la banda en su cabeza, así como de su capa. Modelo de Roy BETA SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Vistazo al modelo dentro del juego. Alph Según los documentos de diseño de Masahiro Sakurai, director del juego, se consideró incluir a Alph como un personaje jugable por separado; en combate, Alph usaría los mismos movimientos que Olimar, de forma similar a Lucina, Dr. Mario y Pit Sombrío. Sin embargo, la idea fue eventualmente descartada.Alph estuvo a punto de ser un personaje independiente de Olimar - Nintenderos.com. Visitado el 14 de mayo del 2018.Plucky Little Guys: Olimar and Alph in Smash 4 - Source Gaming (en inglés). Visitado el 14 de mayo del 2018. Escenarios En su columna de la revista Famitsu publicada el 11 de mayo del 2016, Masahiro Sakurai reveló que se había planeado incluir un escenario proveniente del juego Kirby's Epic Yarn. Sin embargo, estos planes debieron ser abandonados tras el anuncio de Yoshi's Wooly World, pero en lugar de descartar la idea original, esta fue rediseñada y convertida en el escenario El gran ataque de las cavernas. De forma similiar, un escenario de Super Mario Land estaba pautado para aparecer en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS, pero este fue rediseñado como el escenario Dream Land.[http://sourcegaming.info/2016/05/11/sakuraifanmisconception505/ Sakurai trata de aclarar algunos conceptos erróneos acerca de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U (en inglés).] Visitado el 12 de mayo del 2016. Cazatesoros La primera imagen que se mostró de dicho modo mediante la Pic of the day podía apreciarse que el tiempo era de 3 minutos con 21 segundos. En la versión final del juego eso es imposible, ya que el tiempo máximo permitido es de 2 minutos y 30 segundos. Cazatesoros SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Primera imagen del modo Cazatesoros. Véase el tiempo restante. Smashventura Zona boscosa En el primer tráiler del juego lanzado en la E3 de junio de 2013 se pudo ver por un segundo a Mario en un lugar del modo Smashventura, modo que en ese tiempo se desconocía por completo. Esta imagen tiene dos elementos que en la versión final fueron modificados: *Hay una plataforma que ya no está en la versión final. *La parte plana del suelo es más extensa. *La noria que gira en la parte inferior del lugar está más alejada en la versión final. Zona de la Smashventura en el primer Tráiler (2) SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Captura BETA de la zona boscosa de la Smashventura. Nótese la plataforma en el lado izquierdo. Zona boscosa de la Smashventura Versión Final (1) SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Versión final. Aquí no aparece la plataforma del lado izquierdo. Zona boscosa de la Smashventura Versión Final (2) SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Versión final, en que se aprecia que la noria giratoria está más alejada que en la captura del tráiler. Zona subterránea En la Pic of the day del 20 de enero de 2014 se mostró una imagen de la Smashventura (sin decir que se trataba de este modo) en que se aprecia a Mario en una zona oscura y con poca luz. En la versión final, hay una plataforma extra que cubre el agujero que se ve en esta imagen. Zona Subterránea BETA SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Imagen BETA. Nótese que el agujero en la imagen está al descubierto. Zona subterránea de la Smashventura Versión Final SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Versión Final, en que se ve que se ha agregado una plataforma para cubrir el agujero. Ataques beta Láser Zero de Samus Originalmente, el Smash Final de Samus, el Láser Zero era más uniforme y con colores opacos, similar a su aparición en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Sin embargo, como se pudo ver durante el E3 2014, el diseño del movimiento sufrió un cambio significativo, poseyendo tonos más coloridos y brillantes. Samus usando el Laser Zero en el Trailer E32013 BETA SSB4 (Wii U).png|Samus usando el Láser Zero en el Tráiler E3 2013 (junio). Samus usando Laser Zero BETA SSB4 (Wii U).png|Diseño original de Láser Zero mostrado en el Super Smash Bros. Direct (abril, 2014). Samus usando Laser Zero E3 2014 SSB4 (Wii U).png|El diseño actual mostrado en el E3 2014 (junio). Casco de globos Este ataque especial hacia arriba sufrió cambios respecto a su animación de su vídeo de presentación hasta el E3 del 2014, llegando a cambiar incluso la pose de indefensión del Aldeano. En el primero, los globos del movimiento estallaban (primero uno y después el otro), en el E3 se podía ver que los globos se desprendían del casco. ACUAC En el E3 2013, durante el combate de exhibición de Mario contra Mega Man se podía apreciar que, una vez se cargaba el ACUAC, este seguía en la espalda de Mario durante un tiempo incluso después de soltar la carga. Sin embargo, durante el E3 2014, en la demo jugable de este se podía ver que el artefacto solo aparecía durante el mismo momento de la carga y durante la descarga (es decir, que en el tiempo intermedio y posterior desaparecía). Erupción En la primera imagen que se mostró del ataque especial normal de Ike se mostraba la espada rodeada de llamas rojas y naranjas, como en el juego anterior. Sin embargo, a partir del vídeo de presentación de Daraen y Lucina, las llamas de este pasan a ser azules, como el poder que obtiene de la diosa del caos. Erupcion SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Primera imagen del ataque, con las llamas rojas y naranjas. Erupción (1) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Imagen del ataque en la versión final del juego. Arco de Palutena Originalmente la pose que adoptaba Pit al lanzar una flecha de Palutena era diferente a la actual. Sus alas estaban bajas, y su arco se mantenía firme incluso después de lanzar la flecha. Sus brazos se mantenían bajos e inexpresivos. Sin embargo, el primero de noviembre de 2013, Masahiro Sakurai, a través de una Pic of the day, anunció el cambio de la animación del Arco de Palutena, elevándole sus alas y dándole una pose más intimidante. Mega Man y Pit en Campo de Batalla SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Pose BETA de Pit al lanzar una Flecha de Palutena en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Pit a punto de lanzar una flecha de Palutena SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Pose de la versión final a punto de lanzar una flecha. Pit disparando una flecha de Palutena SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Pit lanzando una flecha en la versión final. Aldeano lanzando una Flecha de Palutena SSB4 Wii U.jpg|La pose BETA en ''Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Pit cargando una flecha de luz - (SSB. for Wii U).jpg|La imagen que confirmó el cambio de animación en Super Smash Bros. 4. Ataque del espectro/Transformación En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Zelda tenía Transformación como su ataque especial hacia abajo, pero en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, Zelda puede invocar un Espectro en su lugar. No obstante, es destacable el hecho de que ambos ataques especiales usan la misma animación. Existen algunas imágenes mostradas el día 26 de diciembre de 2013, día en que Zelda fue confirmada como personaje jugable, en que se muestra esta animación sin los efectos visuales que conlleva la invocación de un Espectro, como si originalmente se tuviera planeado que Zelda tuviera ambos ataques especiales: Transformación y Ataque del espectro. Zelda viendo hacia el frente en Altárea SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Imagen BETA posteada en el sitio oficial de Super Smash Bros. Nótese que solo tiene 3 dedos extendidos en su brazo superior. Zelda, Donkey Kong y Samus en el Ring de boxeo SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Imagen BETA enviada a la prensa el día de la confirmación de Zelda como personaje jugable. Estas imágenes tienen algunas particularidades respecto a la versión final que apoyan la idea anterior: *Zelda mira hacia adelante con un rostro valiente y decidido, en lugar de hacia abajo en la versión final, lo cual le hace lucir tímida y a la defensiva. *Zelda tiene solo 3 dedos extendidos en la mano sobre su cabeza, mientras que en la versión final tiene sus 5 dedos extendidos. *Como se mencionó anteriormente, Zelda no muestra los efectos visuales del Ataque del espectro. Esto incluye los destellos frente a su brazo y no se puede apreciar la esfera de energía oscura a sus espaldas. Pose del ataque del espectro Versión Final (1) SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Pose del ataque del espectro en la versión final. Nótese los efectos visuales del ataque, que no se aprecian en las imágenes BETA. Pose del ataque del espectro Versión Final (2) SSB4 (3DS).JPG|La pose vista desde arriba. Aquí se nota mejor que tiene 5 cinco dedos extendidos en el brazo que está sobre su cabeza en lugar de 3. Objetos beta Cápsulas Las cápsulas, elementos originarios de la serie [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|''Super Smash Bros.]] que han aparecido en toda la serie, en este juego, en las primeras versiones, se veía a estos objetos con su forma de los videojuegos anteriores. Esto fue cambiado más tarde y se les dio una forma más redondeada. Cápsula BETA SSB4 (Wii U).png|Cápsula BETA del juego. Cápsula SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Cápsulas actuales. Cofres Los cofres son objetos que aparecen en el combate final contra Crazy Hand en los Retos Crazy Hand en ''Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Sin embargo, la primera imagen de este aparece en el escenario Sala de Wii Fit, y no en Destino final, lo que da a suponer que sería un objeto que aparecería en los combates normales y tendrían una función similar a los CDs. Estela junto a un Cofre SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Un cofre en la Sala de Wii Fit. Cofre en Retos Crazy Hand SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Cofre en Destino final durante los Retos Crazy Hand. Ayudantes En la versión final del juego, todos los ayudantes son iniciales pero en un principio se pensó que, al igual que los Pokémon, algunos de los ayudantes fueran desbloqueables. Esto se sabe por una imagen no utilizada dentro de los archivos de elementos desbloqueables que, al ser desbloqueados, se cuenta como Proeza. Imágen beta de Ayudante desbloqueado SSB4 (Wii U).png|Imagen de Ayudante desbloqueado no utilizada. Trofeos Tharja Originalmente, el trofeo de Tharja, personaje originario de Fire Emblem: Awakening seria incluido en la versión de Nintendo 3DS con su apariencia de la versión japonesa. Sin embargo, para evitar que organismos como ESRB (America) y PEGI (Europa) clasificaran el juego en un nivel más alto (contenido solo para adultos), fue removido de las versiones occidentales del juego. Trofeo removido de Tharja SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Imágenes del trofeo de Tharja, removido de las versiones occidentales. Rayman El día 14 de julio a través de una Pic of the day se mostró el diseño del trofeo de Rayman dentro de la versión de Wii U hecho por el equipo de Ubisoft. En dicha imagen, se pudo ver que los ojos de Rayman estaban medio cerrados, la lengua es morada y las texturas del cabello, dientes y zapatos eran muy detalladas; en la versión final del juego, los ojos de Rayman están totalmente abiertos, la lengua es normal y las texturas del cabello, dientes y zapatos perdieron detalle. Diseño de trofeo - Rayman (SSB. for Wii U).jpg|Versión beta del trofeo. Trofeo Rayman SSB4 (Wii U).png|Versión final del trofeo. Nótese los ojos y las textura del cabello y zapatos. Sonidos no utilizados Audios de los anunciadores no utilizados En los datos internos de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS se encontraron audios del anunciador no utilizados. Estos anunciaban modos conocidos de entregas anteriores como Boss Batle (Modo Jefes Finales, que actúa en Mundo Smash como el Combate contra el jefe), Tourney (Torneo), Grab the coins (Combate por monedas), Event Match (Eventos) entre otros, también anunciaban modos nuevos ya conocidos como amiibo y otros de modos totalmente nuevos como 8-player Smash (Smash de 8 jugadores), Smash World (Mundo Smash), Yellow Team (Equipo Amarillo) entre otros. Si bien estos audios no se utilizaron en la versión de 3DS, todos estos modos aparecen en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U aunque ciertos audios fueron eliminados o modificados. thumb|center|335px También se sabe por Xander Mobus, anunciador en inglés del juego, que fue grabado el nombre del juego de la misma manera que se hizo para Super Smash Bros. y para Super Smash Bros. Melee; sin embargo, este audio no está presente en la versión final del juego. En todas las versiones del juego se encontraron algunos audios que delatan, entre otras cosas, que los Miis iban a ser anunciados en sus formas individuales (Karateka, Espadachín y Tirador) e iban a ser diferenciados por géneros (Espadachina, Tiradora), que en versiones como la italiana y en español algunos personajes iban a ser mencionados con artículos (El aldeano, La entrenadora de Wii Fit) y un supuesto modo desconocido que tendría 5 fases (1er Combate, 2do combate,..., Combate Final). [[Archivo:Super Smash Bros. for Wii U - Audios no utilizados del anunciador en español|thumb|center|335 px|Audios no utilizados de la version en español (España) de Super Smash Bros. para Wii U.]] Conversación de Palutena no usada Una de las conversaciones de Palutena, que se encuentra en los datos del juego, no fue utilizada; esto hasta la inclusión de Mewtwo como personaje jugable. Esta conversación es para todos los personajes descargables: :En inglés *Pit: Who is that? *Palutena: I have no data on this fighter. I can't believe it. *Viridi: It must be an intruder from another dimension. *Pit: Whoever it is, the goal remains the same. To fight and win! :Traducido al español *Pit: ¿Quién es ese? *Palutena: No tengo datos sobre ese luchador. No puedo creerlo. *Viridi: Debe ser un intruso de otra dimensión. *Pit: Sea quien sea, el objetivo sigue siendo el mismo. ¡Luchar y ganar! thumb|center|335px Sonidos de Kirby no usados En los datos internos del juego existen dos sonidos no utilizados de Kirby, en los que grita los nombres de los dos últimos ataques especiales normales de Palutena: Llama explosiva y Luz celestial. Estos dos ataques no pueden ser usados por Kirby de ninguna forma, y si intenta absorber a una Palutena que tenga alguno de estos ataques, solo conseguirá su habilidad de copia estándar, que le da acceso a Mirilla automática. Es posible que en un inicio se tuviera planeado que Kirby pudiera copiar los ataques especiales personalizables de los personajes, pero esta idea fue finalmente descartada. thumb|left|Llama explosiva. thumb|Llama explosiva (versión japonesa). thumb|left|Luz celestial. thumb|Luz celestial (versión japonesa). Gráficos no utilizados Fuente no usada Hay una enorme fuente con caracteres japoneses que no fue usada. Posiblemente fue creada para usarse en el Menú de depuración. Fuente Debug SSB4 (3DS).png|Fuente no usada. Imágenes del "Cómo jugar Smashventura" no usadas Símbolos no utilizados Dentro de las actualizaciones de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS se encontraron algunos símbolos de franquicia no utilizados de los cuales solo uno ha sido visto en entregas anteriores. Estos símbolos corresponden a los universos ''Ice Climber'', Nintendo Land, Golden Sun, Chibi Robo, The Wonderful 101 y Rhythm Heaven. El universo Ice Climber se ve representado por 2 trofeos y un enemigo del modo Smashventura en la versión de Nintendo 3DS, los universos Chibi Robo y The Wonderful 101 por varios trofeos en ambas versiones, y el universo Rhythm Heaven por un enemigo del modo Smashventura. Sin embargo, todos estos universos tienen el símbolo de [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|''Super Smash Bros.]] Se dieron rumores de que dichos símbolos entrarían en forma de contenido descargable a ambas versiones del juego en forma de personajes y/o escenarios. También se encontraron datos de logos (solo los datos, no los logos) haciendo referencia a "brainage", "planktom", "braintraining" y "diary". Diary hace referencia a ''Swap Note, se dice que los datos de Swap Note fueron eliminados por la controversia que trajo el programa (además ya fue eliminado completamente de todas las 3DS). Símbolos no ulitizados en Super Smash Bros para 3DS y Wii U.png|Símbolos no utilizados encontrados en los datos internos de las actualizaciones de la versión de Nintendo 3DS. Iconos de vida no utilizados En ambas versiones se encontraron dos iconos de vida que corresponden al rostro del Karateka Mii y la Tiradora Mii los cuales fueron mostrados en la E3 de 2014. En la versión de Wii U se encontraron los iconos de vida de Cara Metálica y de Meta Ridley dando a suponer que ambos jefes tendrían un mecanismo similar al de Ridley, es decir, que en combate el luchador que haya derrotado a dichos jefes ganaría un K.O. adicional en combate por tiempo. Iconos de vida sin utilizar SSB4 (Wii U).png|Iconos de vida no utilizados correspondientes al Karareka Mii, la Tiradora Mii, Cara Metálica, Meta Ridley y supuestamente a los virus. Escenarios Magicant En el escenario para la versión de 3DS, antes habrían por lo menos dos Flying Men, y uno tendría modelo 3D. Eso no se pudo dar, ya que según Masahiro Sakurai, la 3DS no lo soportaba. Actualmente solo hay cinco Flying Man en el escenario, en diseño 2D. Escenario de Dr. Mario En los datos del juego de la versión de Wii U se encontraron datos beta de un escenario eliminado con temática de Dr. Mario junto a unas texturas de los virus de Dr. Mario, que podrían ser jefes de tal escenario. Junto con esas texturas se encontró un icono de Kirby en tonalidades oscuras. Reino Champiñónico y 3D Land Dentro de los datos del juego de la versión de Wii U se encontraron el nombre de 2 escenarios de la versión de Nintendo 3DS los cuales son Reino Champiñónico (OldMarioX) y 3D Land (3DLand), sin embargo, no se pudo acceder mucho a esos datos por lo cual no se saben si estos iban a estar dentro de Super Smash Bros. para Wii U o solo era contenido referencial. Templo y Gamer En la versión de Wii U fueron encontrados textos los cuales indican que tanto el escenario Templo como GAMER serían escenarios desbloqueables. Flying_Man_beta_en_Magicant_SSB_(3DS).jpg|Versión beta de Flying Man en Magicant de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Virus de Dr. Mario Beta.jpg|Modelo de los virus. Carátula beta de la versión para Wii U A simple vista la carátula no fue cambiada, pero detalladamente, se puede ver que la carátula beta tiene en la esquina superior derecha el logotipo de Nintendo Network, mientras que la carátula final tiene en dicha esquina el logotipo de amiibo, siendo el primer juego con dicho logo en la esquina superior derecha. Asimismo, el logotipo de Nintendo en la versión beta es de color negro mientras en la versión final es de un color gris oscuro. Y como detalle adicional la carátula actualiza la clasificación de la ESRB, pasando de la clasificación RP a E+10. SSBWiiU NA Boxart.png|Carátula beta, la cual tiene el logotipo de Nintendo Network. Caratula de Super Smash Bros. para Wii U.jpg|Carátula final, la cual tiene el logotipo de amiibo. Clásicos eliminados [[Archivo:Icono_del_clásico_"Super_Smash_Bros."_SSB4_(Wii_U).png|thumb|Símbolo de Super Smash Bros. dentro de los datos del juego.]] El clásico ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi'' fue eliminado de las versiones occidentales del juego estando presente solo en la versión japonesa del juego. También se encontró en los datos internos de la versión de Wii U el archivo SSB4\ui\replace\soft\soft_50\soft_50_SuperSmashBros.nut que corresponde a Super Smash Bros. lo cual indica que estuvo planeado para ser un clásico jugable. Posiblemente debido a que no se encuentra disponible Super Smash Bros. en la eShop de la Wii U dicho título no se encuentre entre los clásicos jugables. Referencias Categoría:Elementos beta Categoría:Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U)